The Dread Wolf's Heart
by Ziggymia123
Summary: Many stories tell of the Dread Wolf's trickery and deceit. Few tell of the Dread Wolf's heart.


**Ello! So I've been on this site for a few years, and haven't actually posted in forever. (Sorry _Chocolate Angel_ fans! I'm getting back to it. I promise.) But I've been playing Dragon Age for awhile now, and this wouldn't leave my head. It's completely unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Sadly. This is just for fun.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

"Many stories tell of the Dread Wolf's deceit and trickery. But few tell of his heart.

The Dread Wolf initially saw her as a means to an end. A young elf had interrupted a ritual and stolen his power. Supporting her was the only course of action if he ever wanted his power back. So he disguised himself and offered to his services. The young elf accepted gratefully.

The Dread Wolf assumed that he would be able to remain close to the young elf and convince her to return his power rather easily. He did not expect her to seek him out, or for them to spend hours debating the nature of spirits, the Fade, and ancient elves. He did not expect her quiet, fierce determination to protect him and innocents, often at the risk of her own life. He did not expect the smooth grace that she moved with on the battlefield, or the cunning that she displayed in turning her enemies' abilities to her advantage. He did not expect the wisdom that she held, or that the sight of her in the moonlight would be so beautiful. Before he knew it, the young elf had captured the Dread Wolf's fascination and respect.

But he still needed to retain his distance. The young elf was, after all, still a tool that would be discarded when her usefulness was gone. That resolve weakened when his heart demanded that he follow her after she walked towards certain death, despite her desperate insistence that he flee ("No! You're too important to m – the Inquisition! They'll need you if… I…"). It grew fragile when she returned tired, injured, barely conscious, but triumphant. And it disappeared completely when she came to him in the Fade and kissed him.

From then on, the Dread Wolf waged a constant war with himself. He cared for the young elf, deeply, and it only grew with each passing day. And yet he knew that he would ultimately destroy her and everything that she had built. In the end, it wouldn't matter if he fell in love with her.

And he did fall in love. As the months turned into years, the Dread Wolf and the young elf fell in love. She was his heart, and he hers. The Dread Wolf became the one constant presence at the young elf's side, but all was not well. The secret of his identity weighed heavily on the Dread Wolf's mind, and each day he resolved to tell his heart the truth… tomorrow.

Well tomorrow finally came, and the Dread Wolf took the young elf to a secluded spot to finally tell her. And yet, as he looked into her joyful, expecting eyes, the Dread Wolf's throat closed up. He was a monster to her people, a figure to be feared and reviled. The image of her looking at him with fear and disgust made him ill. The Dread Wolf changed course at the last possible moment, telling the young elf about the origins of the vallaslin that she held so dear. As she processed this information, the Dread Wolf came to a decision. As much as he loved his heart, he needed to let her go. He forced himself to be cold and formal and final as he said the words that tore open his heart. For the final weeks that he spent with her, he forced himself to act as if she was a respected general, and nothing more.

It was a relief when his power vanished and he could escape from her pained looks and overly formal words. He still loved her, his heart. He would probably always love her. In another age… But they lived in this one, and it could never be. He tried to convey that in their final conversation, that what they had was real and treasured. Just not meant to be."

"WHAT?! That can't be it!"

"Sure it is. Not all stories have a happy ending. They were fated to be a tragedy."

"But he loves her, Uncle Varric! And I _know_ that she still loves him."

"Alright, so maybe there's a little more."

"I knew it!"

"The young elf eventually pieced together the Dread Wolf's true identity. Although shocked and a little fearful, she still loved him. It took two years for the pair to reunite. The young elf explained that she still loved the Dread Wolf, and that she would follow him anywhere and everywhere. The Dread Wolf remembered what had happened when he had once wanted to follow her to certain death. She was too important. This was something that he must do alone. He told her that he loved her, his heart, and that he wanted her to be happy during the short time that she had left. Just before he left, his heart vowed to follow him, to stop him from destroying the world, to convince him to _come home._

And everywhere the Dread Wolf went, his heart was only a moment behind."

 **Review?**


End file.
